With the popularity of smart operating systems such as Android and iOS, a growing number of applications are installed in a terminal device (such as a smart phone and a tablet), and in order to enable users to get application messages more conveniently, most of these applications have the application message pushing function. By using the application message pushing function, application message sending and receiving may be implemented among multiple terminal devices by using applications installed therein including, for example, terminal devices social networking services (SNS) applications and instant messaging applications.
Currently, if a terminal device receives a new application message and needs to display the application message, the current interface of the terminal device needs to be switched to an application interface to display the application message. In this case, a user needs to manually switch the current interface of the terminal device to the application interface for displaying the application message, which is a relatively complex operation for the user and results in high power consumption of the terminal device.